


Caramel Brownies

by EriKaderi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriKaderi/pseuds/EriKaderi
Summary: He really likes baking.





	Caramel Brownies

He liked baking. There was something about kneading dough, the warmth of an oven, the smell of bread or something sweet baking that relaxed him. He doesn’t know why he finds it so relaxing to be baking. He never questioned it when it had started. Just went with it, and never questioned it once. He was good at it, and felt like it brought people happiness. 

Petra asked him to bake for her that she wanted to open a bakery, saying that her baking wasn't on par with his.

He couldn’t tell her no as she looked up at him with excited brown eyes. He had caved, and he does all the baking for her. Although, they’re more of a team. She takes care of anything that he doesn’t. Which boils down to everything besides baking. Right down to flirting with cute cops that come in for a cup of coffee. He’s sure that she’s doing more than flirting with some of them, but he doesn’t let that get to him. 

He’s known Petra for a long time, and thinking of her in that way doesn’t sit well with him. He imagines it’d be similar to seeing his sister naked, if he had a sister. He was sitting in the Petra’s small office. Fanning himself, trying to get cool. The day’s worth of baking over, until 4 am the next morning. He’s glancing at her as she’s counting money. The bell above the door jingles as someone opens it. 

He sighs, but Petra is jumping up out of her seat.

“Mobby! You can handle the final closing right. I’m going to run to the bank. I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye,” She says as she’s picking up her purse from the desk. Taking off before he can protest. He hears her laugh and the bell ring again as she leaves.

He wonders who came in, but getting up out of his seat. There’s no one there. No one… She left with whoever came in. He’s probably supposed to pretend that he doesn’t know that. She probably wants to keep whoever she’s hooking up with a secret, and he can give her that.

He’s keeping his own baked goods, though.

Closing up is fine. It’s rather slow, although he doesn’t say that out loud. Everytime Petra says they’re slow out loud they run out of brownies. He’s rather excited about the brownies today, he had gotten brave enough to drizzle caramel over the top of them. Considering there was only 4 of them left, he was going to take that as a good sign. Although, he’d have to ask Petra about it tomorrow. She’s the one that always knows.

He’s never had to lock the door while balancing boxes of baked goods before. Petra is usually the one that’s holding the boxes while he locks up. They have a good system that way. He feels the boxes shake as she tries to balance them against his chest with one arm.

He can feel them falling before it happens. Can see the sweet treats rolling across the floor, but a hand catches the boxes. A very greasy looking hand.

“That would’ve been a tragedy. Good thing I was here, yeah? I’m like a knight in… armor,” A voice beside him says. A woman? “Sorry about the hands. I wear gloves, but it seems to have seeped through today.”

He remembers to lock the door before looking over at this woman. Taking away by the sight, and smell, of her. She’s wearing overalls with a red shirt underneath. Messy hair pulled into a ponytail, but it looks the pony is coming undone. She even has a smudge of grease beneath her brown eyes, probably where she brushed hair from her face. The smell of motor oil is lingering around her. It stings his eyes and nose. 

He takes a breath, and he winces as he can almost taste the oil covering him. She laughs, and hands him the boxes. There’s a black smudge on the light pink box. She smiles at him.

“You don’t say much, do ya?”

He feels his face heat up. He’s never been the best at talking to people he didn’t know, and now he feels worse.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Thank you so much. I…” He doesn’t know what to say to her, and ends up just shoving the box back into her hands. “Here. You can have this. As a sign of my gratitude.”

Her eyes are wide as the box is pushed into her hands again. He turns around holding the other two boxes close to him as he leaves her. 

It’s only when he gets home that he realizes that he gave her the box with the brownies. He doesn’t feel disappointed, and only hopes that she likes them. Also, that she cleans her hands thoroughly before eating them. 

“You gave away brownies to a stranger?!” Is the first thing Petra tells him when he comes in the next morning. 

“Not a stranger. She was covered in grease. She could’ve been homeless.”

“So, you buy her a burger from Mickey D’s. You don’t give her my brownies. I was looking forward to stealing them back from you. Should’ve taken them with me when I left, but Levi isn’t a fan of chocolate.”

“Who’s Levi?” He finds himself asking before he can stop himself. Part of him really doesn’t want to know who Levi is. Especially as he face turns red, and she starts to stutter. That’s very odd for her, and he can’t pretend not to notice it this time. “Is he the cop that comes in for your terrible coffee?”

“Bitch, I brew awesome coffee,” She tells him with a smile on her face. Although, there’s still a blush on her face. 

He wants to tell her something, but his distracted by someone banging on the glass door. Turning he sees her again. Same messy hair and brown eyes, but less grease. Her clothes are clean, jeans and a yellow t shirt. 

“Hange…?”

Wait, Petra knows her?

“Mobby, you gave the brownies to Hange?”

“Yes… I mean, I didn’t know that was her name, but yeah.”

Petra sighs and pinches the bridge of nose. She shakes her head, and goes over to the door. Unlocking it, and tries to keep Hange from pushing past her with no success. The smaller woman glares at the brunette’s back as Moblit finds his hands taken by Hange.

“You’re magical! You should marry me. Can you cook too? Are you full package? I’m a train mechanic! That might have been the best brownie I’ve ever eaten. Can I… I mean… I mean, if you want to. No.. No… You’re so cute, you look like a puppy. You’re probably taken huh?”

He feels overwhelmed by her questions. The fact that she wants to marry him because of a brownie…

“Hange! Breathe. You’re asking too many questions. Talking too much. A simple, will you go out with me should work just fine.” Petra sounds annoyed as she speaks to them. 

“I--”

“You know what. Forget it. I will handle everything. I will even set up your date. It’ll be great and you’ll be together forever,” Petra says, not letting one of them speak again. She crosses her arms, and points to the door. “I’ll give you his number Hange, and now you need to leave. No one is allowed to see the magic. We’re going to be behind.” The smaller woman doesn’t wait for a response, and just grabs the brunette by her collar. Pulling her back towards the door away from Moblit. 

He can hear them whisper to each other before Hange leaves. She waves at him from the windows as she walks down the street. 

“...Did you just set me up with a stranger?”

“No, I set you up with my ex. She’s great. It’ll be great. Trust me.” Petra waves him off as they go into the back of the store.


End file.
